borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons by prefix (Borderlands)
here}} Due to the fact that weapons are randomly generated by the names of the prefixes and quality, the stats aren't always accurate. This is a list of the suffixes used on weapons. In addition, while a weapon will usually get a descriptor that matches up with a part on the gun (for example, Spiked and the +150% melee damage handle attachment that goes with it), it is possible for a gun to get a descriptor and then another part that overrides the part associated with that descriptor. The structure of a generated weapon is as such Weapon Name = Manufacturer Tier Model Number Grade Prefix Title; Manufacturer, Model, Prefix, and Title all affect stats of the weapon, Manufacturer Tier is the range of level requirement the weapon falls under, and Model Number affects the base appearance of the weapon. For example, the Jakobs Antique GGN9 XX Long Thunder, Jakobs is the manufacturer, Antique is the Tier, GGN is the Model, 9 is the Model Number, XX is the Material Grade, Long is Prefix, and Thunder is Title. Body types Most gun types have five specific body types available. They determine the gun's prefix, damage, rate of fire, and recoil. Testing has revealed the following: *Body Type 1 guns are more or less "middle of the road" performers. They don't excel anywhere, but they usually don't have any major weaknesses either. *Body Type 2 guns are second best at damage. However, they are also the second worst body type for rate of fire and recoil. *Body Type 3 guns are the worst at damage, but to compensate they have the second best fire rate and the lowest amounts of recoil. *Body Type 4 guns are tied for the best at damage, but are the worst in fire rate and recoil. *Body Type 5 guns are the best guns around - they are tied for highest damage with Body Type 4 and have the best fire rates and second best recoil. Understandably, these guns are also the rarest of the five common body types. *Body Type 6 guns are only found on Tediore weapons that have ammo regeneration. ** Since Patch 1.3.0, all Tediore body6 for ammo regeneration have been changed to use existing body numbers for that weapon type. Therefore, there are no more body6 weapons after said patch. 1Only for machine pistols. 2These sniper rifles are semi-automatic and magazine based. 3Also used by support machineguns. Manufacturer Tiers Each manufacturer often provides the same weapon in different base quality. When you start the game, you can only find or buy standard issue weapons. As your character progresses and gains additional levels, more powerful versions of those basic weapons will start to appear. Usually, the main differences between a given weapon from the same manufacturer but from two different tiers are the base damage and the level requirement. You can see the manufacturer's tier by sorting your weapon by brand, either in your inventory or in the shop interface. Manufacturers also do not have a tier listed on any weapon below level requirement 13. Material/Manufacturer Prefixes Material grade naming varies by manufacturer. Values are taken straight from localization files; quotation marks enclose intentionally included (or excluded) space characters. Material grades change the color and texture of guns. They scale the effect of the manufacturer on a weapon's stats. On a Maliwan gun, for example, a better grade improves the chance of elemental effects triggering. This is not always good: signature weaknesses of some brands also increase. Material has a strong effect on the weapon's rarity. Elemental Prefixes If a weapon has an elemental trait, then it can qualify for an elemental prefix: It should be noted that the prefix tiers do not always correspond to the element multiplier. Weapon Specific Prefixes Weapon Prefix are words that may affect the visuals and the stats. A gun can be without a prefix, this being the case generally in the more common weapons (specifically white rarities). Those that are found on two or less (like Double and Sighted) are put into their respective categories. A weapon will only display one prefix, even if two or more could apply - for instance, a Torgue Double Anarchy (SMG) may appear as a "Steel Anarchy" using the manufacturer material prefix, but the Double accessory is still there. For more information on the mechanics of prefixes, see Prefix. Note that this section only shows the general result of a gun's prefix. Actual effect may come from a part (e.g.: the "Carnage" effect does not actually come from the title, but the barrel). Prefixes here are split into 2 major groups: *Specific: A prefix which represents a specific trait or effect *Quality: A general prefix that is given to a balanced weapon, which improves all stats. Combat Rifles Common Burst Combat Rifles Support Machine Guns :Note that Support Machine Guns have two different prefixes both called "Support". Pistols Common Repeaters Machine Pistols Guns Revolvers Rocket Launchers Shotguns All Types Assault Shotguns Combat Shotguns Sniper Rifles Bolt/Pump Action Semi-Automatic Submachine Guns Notes *For further research see User:Bukkithead/Bukkit o Stuph. *For further research see User:Nagamarky/Weapon Naming. See Also *Prefix: Regarding the mechanics of Prefixes in borderlands. *Weapons by title: A list of weapons titles. ru:Префиксы оружия в Borderlands Category:Hyperion Category:Jakobs Category:S&S Munitions Category:Maliwan Category:Tediore Category:Dahl Category:Torgue Category:Vladof Category:Weapons Category:Mechanics